


You're In The Band(Sanders Sides)

by GoodlynneGhastly



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Sleep | Remy Sanders are Siblings, Band Fic, But they broke up ye, Drama & Romance, Human, M/M, Multi, Past Relationship(s), Romantic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:27:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29283003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodlynneGhastly/pseuds/GoodlynneGhastly
Summary: With the battle of the bands just a few days away and his brother ditching them, Roman didn't know if they'd ever manage to find a replacement in time! Virgil was a godsend. However, something tells him he might have bitten off more than he can chew.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	You're In The Band(Sanders Sides)

"Ro? Buddy, it's going to be fine!" Patton tried to reassure his downtrodden friend, resting a hand on his shoulder. "The battle isn't for another few months! We'll find another drummer-"

"It's not that!" Roman pouted, finally sitting up from his previously slumped over position. "It's the betrayal! My own brother!" He threw his hands up with dramatic flair, "Left us in the dust! And completely out of nowhere too!" He didn't miss the snort that came from their other friend from across the table. "Oh what? Don't you dare say you saw this coming, Logan."

"You two were constantly butting heads with your artistic differences, you can't deny that." Logan responded cooly, drinking his tea. "Dee offered an outlet. He took it."

Roman huffed. Whatever, as if he needed Remus around anyways. He was always getting them into trouble. And kept trying to steer His band down a much darker path. Though he was sure Remus would have deemed it "interesting".

Because tagging a venue after having their band rejected was what he called "interesting". They had to spend hours scrubbing that paint off. Roman's poor manicure...

"Before you get lost on that thought train of yours, we should ready a plan. If we really wish to participate in the competition we have to decide. Do we really need a drummer-" 

"All the good bands have a good percussionist!"

"Well then if it's decided, we should start our search. The sooner we find a new drummer, the quicker they can learn our material."

Patton shot up, "I'll get started on the flyers-"

"Patton I've already made the post." Technology was a wonderful thing, wasn't it?

".... Gosh darn it, I never get to use my craft scissors."

So they set a date. And countless auditions were had. But none of them were a good fit. Roman wanted to find someone that meshed well with the rest of them. Or at the very least knew how to carry a beat. And as it was they were out of luck.

It was day three.

They were lucky the music shop owner let them host their little auditions there. It probably helped one of the employees was a friend of their's. 

"Might wanna wrap things up, guys. I got an hour left till closing." Remy peered over at the three of them, flipping on to the next page of his magazine. He hadn't been able to grab a cup of coffee on his break, so he was feeling sluggish. Which wasn't news. 

Roman felt defeated. At this rate they weren't going to find anyone. He was so deep in his sulking that he didn't even register the shop door opening.

Remy took a glance up. Right on cue. "Don't make a mess back there." He told the newcomer, who had caught Patton's eye. He recognized him from somewhere, but couldn't recall. And so did Logan. The only one who didn't was the one who was too busy scrolling through potential bandmates on his phone.

Patton finally remembered where he recognized this dark clad stranger from. Didn't he hang out with Remus and Dee? He swears he's seen him around once or twice.

Logan recognized him from piano lessons. Often he'd find himself leaving just as the other entered the scene. He didn't quite know much more about him. He's heard him play, it was nothing to scoff at. But it lacked a certain... oh what was it? 'Umph'?

"Hopeless, utterly hope-" 

And that's when the beat started to kick off. Right off the bat. No build up or anything. Straight into a sick groove. 

"Dammit-hey!" Remy stepped out from behind the counter, off towards the door the mystery drummer had just disappeared behind. One could barely hear him over the beats this guy was banging out. "Virgil-"

"Virgil?" Roman blinked.

"Virgil!" The drumming halted, and a very irritated huff of 'what' could just barely be heard from beyond the door. "Headphones!"

An electric drumset then. 

Remy returns to the counter some seconds later, rubbing his neck. "Sorry about that. Lil bro." And that's all he said on the matter. As if he'd divulge in his and Virgil's personal life without his consent. 

"I didn't know you had a brother." Logan inquires thoughtfully. 

"He doesn't leave the apartment often. And he doesn't like people, so if I were you, Roman-" Roman, who thought he had managed to sneak his crafty little way to the door, could now feel Remy's eyes boring into the back of his skull. "-I wouldn't."

Roman paused, lips pursed. Hand. On door knob. Heart still trying to chase those beats. He glances back at Remy, and then back to the door. 

There was one, single reason, he wanted to get a look at this 'Virgil' character. 

If that little snippit of what they heard just now said anything about the way Virgil played, then Roman was damn convinced he'd make a perfect drummer for his band. And he wouldn't take no for an answer. 

"Roman." Remy tried again. He knew his brother didn't like being interrupted. Especially not when it looked like he just had one hell of a day. He'd hear about it all later, but right now Virgil needed to work everything out of his system. All he knew was that it had something to do with his boyfriend.

Janus.

Remy didn't like him. And if he found out that snake did anything to hurt his brother then he was going to go ape-

Patton got up, already by Remy's side when the young man suddenly went limp. Patton had gotten really, really good at being able to pick up when Remy was going to fall asleep. Given his narcolepsy and all. Logan was a little miffed that he himself was unable to identify the signals.

He, however, wasn't fully prepared to support the young man who towered over him. Logan quickly offered some aid.

Meanwhile, Roman looked on, fingers itching over the handle.

\--  
Today had been one bug dumpster fire after another. It wasn't enough for him to ruin his favorite pair of converse on top of breaking up with his boyfriend, but it just felt as though he was constantly messing up. Which, you know, wasn't too out of the ordinary for him. Kind of typical, actually.

He needed to let out some steam before he did something he'd regret. Like get back with Janus. As if. He wasn't in the mood for anymore of his lies. He'd sooner lick the bottom of a trashcan.

Drumming was one of the few things that did it for him. Screaming was, well, fun. But it often drew too much attention. And it was killer for his throat. 

Out of all the instruments his perfectionist parents forced him to learn, it was the one they forbade that really struck a chord. He'd call it ironic if he didn't know that he picked it up out of spite.

His eyes had been closed, and for a while now. Still stinging with tears that had long since dried up. Even if Janus was a lying jerk, it still hurt. 

He wasn't even trying to follow a pattern. There wasn't a song he had in mind. All he knew was that he had to get everything that had been bubbling up inside of his chest Out. And the only way to do that was to slam and bang and-

Next thing he knew he'd opened his eyes, and realized he was no longer alone. And that was most definitely not his brother poking his head in the room. He recognized him from some of his classes. Roman, right? Ugh, Remus' brother. Great.

This was exactly what he needed.

He slowly lowered his drumsticks, slipping his headphones off. "... what?"

"... you wanna join my band?"

A band-but he just got out of one. Well, technically. He wasn't going to play in his ex's damn band. And he really didn't know how he felt about joining this guy's band either. "You're joking, right?"

It wasn't that Roman was mean to Virgil. The two of them tended to butt heads whenever they were forced to pair up. And the teasing was relentless. The two could go back and forth like no one's business.

Still, he didn't hate him.

Was Roman an annoyance? Yes.

"Oh I'm so serious, Virge-you were-" he kisses his fingers in a cheesy "chef's kiss" sort of way. "-amazing, exactly what I-what we've-been looking for!" Granted he only heard a few seconds. "I know we haven't exactly seen eye-to-eye."

"That's an understatement, honestly, kinda surprised you actually know my name. Here I thought you were actually going to keep calling me 'hot topic'."

"I-yes-" Roman clears his throat, "Do you want to join or not?"

Virgil looked him over, really, really looked him over. And then it clicked. "Oh, oh that's right. Remus quit. The battle's in a few months, and you, you're desperate." Oh he could just laugh. What a way to turn the day around. 

He rises up, unhooking his headphones from the set and shoving them in his pocket. He walks to the door, grabbing the wood so he could pull it further open. Roman is stood firm. Unwavering.

His mismatched eyes flick over him. From the bottoms of his near pristine boots to that crown shaped birthmark on his temple. The very reason he was known as 'Prince Roman'.

Virgil hums, now realizing with a blush that he had gotten a little too close and personal. "... Fine. But I have a few rules."

Roman lets out a relieved sigh, and the smile he gives him almost makes him think the butterflies had returned to his stomach. "Anything!"

"I only play the drums, I pick my outfits, and..." 

Virgil opened the door all the way, brushing past Roman. "I don't sing."


End file.
